Revelation
by mrsgrimstone23
Summary: A look at the world of Divinity from the pov of Cachexys, beginning with his dance with Kaija.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, for _fuck's_ sake, " I hear Lord War lament. "Cachexys," he hisses, "get over there and...stop that, will you?" He idly waves toward the dance floor.

I dart my eyes from couple to couple, resting them on Lord War's new bride, Kaija, and Elias' bosom friend, Kayleon. I sigh. Lord War really is too paranoid. Kaija is his, now. Lord Death won't _actually_ stand against him again. After all these centuries of cowardice, what other mortal woman could have spurned a _real_ change in him? However, what I think is irrelevant, and Lord War clearly dislikes the situation, so I suppose it won't hurt to go have a bit of fun.

War's bride and Kayleon don't notice as I make my way over, and plant myself firmly behind Kayleon.

"May I cut in?" I ask, the slightest note of menace in my voice.

Watching Kayleon get riled is...fun? It's so terribly easy to rile him. This man lives his life walking on eggshells, and it takes very little to get his hackles up. Though I suppose it is a _tad_ warranted in this case. Elias and Kayleon are close, and Elias has made no secret of his feelings for War's latest bride. Lord Death will probably be getting a beating or two in the coming weeks. Lord Death sometimes gets too big for his britches when he is displeased, and he will be greatly displeased when Lord War finally takes this Kaija girl as his.

Kaija's reaction is less pronounced, but more severe at the same time. She has her guard up, but for entirely different - and, for some reason, I think, more important - reasons. I'd like to find out those reasons. This will be delightful.

"I'm afraid I'm rather enjoying Miss Kaija's company, " Kayleon states.

Oh Kayleon. I cannot begin to say how desperately I want to roll my eyes straight into the back of my skull. I refrain from doing so.

Instead I say, "Let me rephrase that, Lord Kayleon. Our Alpha has noticed you've spent a considerable amount of time with _his_ bride. I'm here to see to it that she's not monopolized."

I must be smiling like a lunatic. I can't help it. Making Kayleon squirm gets me giddy, and he is absolutely squirming right now.

"Well, then, if my Alpha commands, " Kayleon says, stepping away from Lord War's bride.

Her reaction is fantastic. She has fear in her eyes, and gazes pleadingly at Kayleon. She obviously has no idea who holds the power here. It's really a pity that Elias has put her on like this. The least he could have done is to prepare her for what's coming. Instead, he seems to have given her false hope that she will not have to meet her fate. It's cruel, really, and a little pathetic. Well done, Elias.

"I'll be right over here," Kayleon says, moving toward a nearby table.

.

I'm sure my grin has nearly reached my temples by now, but I don't care. This is all too precious. If I get rid of my grin, I will surely start laughing, and we can't have that. I take this Kaija by the hand, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Okay." Oh no, she's _whispering_ now. Barely breathing her words out. This woman who has faced Lord War with impunity and dared to defy all he has built is scared to _dance_ with _me_.

I glance ever so slightly in Lord Death's direction. He looks far angrier than I've seen him in quite some time. He's usually in complete control of his emotions, so I find it odd that he is so visibly upset in such a public venue. I can't imagine what has him so upset, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

Lord War's bride is still staring fearfully at me when she politely says, "My Lord Famine."

The formality of it all is so boring, and yet so necessary in most cases. You can't keep someone under your foot if you allow them to address you as their equal. I don't see that being a problem with Kaija, though. She doesn't lie down and let people step on her, it seems, so why why bother with the facade?

"How very perceptive you are. Please, call me Cachexys. I have a feeling you and I are going to be very close by the end of tonight."

Obviously, I am going to use my power on her. How can I resist? Perhaps it will knock a small amount of sense into this feisty woman. Perhaps she will realize what she is up against, and treat Lord War with the respect he is due if she knows what power his friends possess.

Kaija sways as I manipulate her life force. I revel in how easily I can weaken the mortals. She pushes lightly against my chest, trying to move away.

"I'm sorry, but it seems I've danced too much. I really should sit down." Her voice is weak. It's like music to my ears.

I smirk once again, though I'm not entirely certain I ever stopped.

"Oh, did noone tell you you I can manipulate life force? It's my secondary ability. I find it very helpful in subduing enemies."

I can tell she is disturbed by how flippant I am about my ability. I'm quite enjoying myself, so I delve a bit deeper with my power and -

Impossible. I sense a second life force.

My mind races for a moment. Either this woman is _far more_ than we previously thought, or _far less_ than Elias did. My bet is on the latter, because I am incredibly doubtful that we could have let an _offering_ with _power_ slip through the cracks. Oh Elias. Placing your faith in the wrong person, once again. I wonder which of the few men on the grounds won this _prize._

"It's strange, though. I can almost _swear_ I'm sensing more than one life force in you."

Kaija's entire body tenses. I can almost feel the waves of terror wash over her, which lets me know that she is fully aware of the baby.

She's been tense this entire evening, as has Elias, and until this point, I assumed it was simply the two of them lamenting the ending of their tryst. I assumed it was the tension between lovers when they want to savour every moment, and yet those moments are stolen or slip away. How foolish of me.

I am now putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Elias knows about the baby, which is why he was so upset when I came to dance with Kaija. He knew I would be able to sense the baby. _His baby._

"Is standing creepy close a thing now, or is it just because she's cute? Because I am totally down if it's a thing now," an unwanted voice quips.

Ugh. I _hate_ Luck. Loathe him. I don't think there is a more insufferable creature on this planet.

"What do you want, Luck?" I hiss, "Can't you see that this is a private conversation?"

Luck babbles something about "not private" and "no music" or some other obnoxious thing, and he pushes himself between Kaija and I. Making exaggerated gestures, he and Kaija _tango_ away from me. I think I might vomit.

 _Luckily,_ I don't vomit. My annoyance at Luck's existence momentarily derailed my train of thought, but now it is rushing back to its previous track. So many thoughts are swirling in my head.

I need to speak with Lord War immediately, and I do not think it will be an enjoyable exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

I leave the dance floor, and quickly climb the staircase to Lord Death's throne. He is, however, in the middle of the platform, standing with Lord Death.

"So, dear Cachexys, how is my bride?" Lord War's voice is full of mirth. "I saw that sorry excuse of a "god", Felix, steal her from you." Lord War glances sideways at Lord Death, his smirk growing ever darker.

"Yes, my Lord War. I apologize. I became distracted. Miss Kaija has...quite the effect on me." I shoot a grin at Elias, whose furious eyes rise quickly to meet my mocking gaze.

I see Elias fidget ever so slightly. Oddly, Lord War mimics the movement. Lord Death is watching Kaija and Felix dance. The anger in his eyes has been replaced with longing.

"You'd better go dance with her, "Lord War sneers. "You just never know when it might be your last chance."

Lord Death's head whips around to where Lord War and I are standing. He opens his mouth to speak, shuts it again, and appears to think on his words for moment. Then, suddenly, and with force, Elias sneers back, "I'll leave you two to your depravity. "

Lord Death descends the stairs on his end of the platform.

How easily he is manipulated. Now, I can speak to Lord War without arousing suspicion in Elias. Lord War is moving back to his throne, so I follow suit, standing off to his right once he is seated.

"My Lord War, now that Lord Death has left us alone, I have something urgent I must tell you. When I was dancing with your bride, I used my power on her. I thought I'd take advantage of her obvious fear and have some fun. I rather enjoyed myself. She is nearly as squeamish as Kayleon, and.."

"Cachexys, get to the point, or shut up. I don't care for your long winded narratives."

"Yes, of course, my Lord War, " I say quickly. "I sensed a second life force in Kaija. It is new, but it is strong."

Lord War's eyes widen slightly. Subtly, he grips the throne. His knuckles strain, but do not turn white. A vein in his temple appears to pulse, but I cannot see it again upon further inspection. His stare is fixed on Kaija, who appears to be speaking with both Felix and Elias.

Lord War slowly turns to stare at me. He looks livid, now. That vein in his temple is definitely pulsing, and his knuckles have turned the same stark white of Lord Death's hair.

"It's not _his._ It can't be," Lord War spits. " It's not possible, which must mean that little whore has been giving herself over to the servant men. How dare she disrespect me? How dare she give herself to a mere _man_ when she belongs to the god of War? When she knows full well she is _mine_?" Lord War has risen slightly from his seat. I have more to say before he goes making a scene, though, and so I begin speaking.

"Perhaps it is not his, my Lord War. Perhaps he is even more pathetic than we think, and he has willfully allowed a mortal woman to take advantage of him out of desperation for a life other than the one he lives. Whether or not it is his, though, he knows of its existence. Lord Death has watched your bride like a hawk all evening. He has his friends intervening when she feels discomfort, and trying to keep her out of the hands of _your_ friends."

Lord War has once again taken a seat on the throne, and his hands are no longer clinging to its armrests.

Because he appears to be taking in what I am saying, I continue, "I thought it was merely Lord Death trying to hold onto his delusion for as long as possible, but, now, I'm not so sure. The look on his face when I approached Kaija was one of pure rage. I think he knew I would sense the baby. I think he was fearful I would harm it. Would he be so fearful if the child was not his?

Lord War is looking amused, now. He clearly thinks my ideas hold no weight. Against my better judgement, I press on.

"Lord Death has made many friends in this palace by showering them with soft heartedness. Foolishness, even. Many in this palace would want to protect his heart, to keep him from giving it to someone they considered unworthy. I, like you, originally thought Kaija had simply betrayed him. Thinking further, I no longer believe that is the case. Do you believe those Lord Death has helped would not tell him of her treachery? Do you believe she could bed another man without word of it reaching Lord Death?"

As I finish my "speech", I surmise that Lord War is unhappy. Or rather, that Lord War wouldn't mind throwing me off the balcony for amusement. He appears calm, and to anyone who did not know well the man that is sitting before me, this might seem to be a good thing. It is not. Lord War is most dangerous when he is not letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Cachexys," Lord War whispers menacingly. "Kaija would have to have power to carry the child of Lord Death. Are you saying that you believe I am so stupid, so incompetent, that I would not know if a lowly offering had power?" Lord War's voice is dangerously low. "Are you also implying that Lord Death has more loyal servants in this palace than I, god of War? Are you insinuating that I will not best Lord Death in a fight? And if you are, exactly _how_ would you know any of that?"

Well, shit. That backfired, severely. Lord War is _supposed_ to be furious that Elias defied him. He is supposed to be fact checking and ruling things out with me. This was supposed to be I, his ever faithful cohort, informing him of betrayal and potential danger. Instead, I have managed to make him furious with _me. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"No, my Lord War! Certainly not," I say, attempting to absolve myself. "I apologize for my forwardness. I only meant to alert you to the situation, as I believe Lord death may attempt a coup if _he believes_ that the child is his. I know you would best him, as you always do. However, I thought it pertinent to make you aware of any potential treachery on Lord Death's part. I would not want Lord Death and his groupies creating extra work for you. Again, I apologize deeply for seeming to question you, god of War. Please know that my loyalty to you is, as always, unwavering."

As I finish my apology, Lord War chuckles softly. He looks directly at me, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Well, then, my dear Cachexys, what does it matter if the child is his or not?" Lord War laughs heartily. "If he stands against me, he will, as you have said, lose. Whether he stands against me or not, the child will die. I can't imagine a pregnancy surviving _my_ attentions, and Kaija will most certainly be receiving my attentions. In fact, I plan on giving her special attention, since she seems to think herself so special."

Lord War returns his attention to the dance floor, where Kaija and Elias are swaying to the music. It is painfully obvious that I have been dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been standing at the base of the staircase for some length of time now. Despite Lord War's insistence that everything is under control, I am certain it is not. I have been watching Elias and his gang of do-gooders from the shadows since this "celebration" began. I thought Lord War had been watching them from his throne. Apparently not.

I _cannot_ believe how idiotic he is being. I really hope he's putting me on, because we stand to lose everything Lord War has created if Elias manages to rally the others. And he is absolutely rallying the others. Felix, though he has a sickeningly friendly nature, has never gotten _that_ close to the goddess of Chaos before. He thinks he's being inconspicuous, but he's too stupid to realize his stare is lingering far too long on those he dubs acquaintances instead of friends.

Lord War can't possibly be blind to all of this. Part of me wants to march back up those stairs and say all of this, and part of me knows it will be met with the same rage and subsequent laughter he already showered upon me. So here I am, standing at the bottom of the staircase, brooding.

I have lost sight of Kaija and Elias, but I have lost sight of them a few times this evening, and they have always re-emerged from the crowd, clinging to each other like teenagers whose parents have said they can't go to the after party. They _can't_ go to the after party, of course, but that's not the point. Yuck, is the point.

Shit. I still can't see them. As I scan the crowd, somewhat frantically, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I shove it off, and twist to see its owner, Apollyon, standing beside me.

"Lord War needs to speak with us. Perhaps you should pay more attention," Apollyon scoffs.

I am torn between stabbing him, and doing as I'm told. Since I stand to lose more if I don't follow directions than if I don't allow myself a moment of impulsiveness, I make my way back up the staircase to Lord War's throne. Although I am still annoyed about our previous interaction, I must admit I am intrigued by what Lord War might have to say.

As we approach his throne, Lord War stands and moves toward us.

"Finally. You two are actually gods of Sloth, I swear. Never mind that, though. We have a party to crash, boys. Lord Death,the newest brides, and all the gods, save us, have taken leave of the festivities. Lord Death thinks he's being clever, but no one knows how to plot better than I, and I recognize secrecy and deception when I see it. Lord Death has been playing a dangerous game for centuries, and tonight, he will finally lose it."

Oh thank everything I hold dear. He _was_ putting me on.

"I stand with you, Lord War. Let us finally end Lord Death's constant betrayal," I state.

Apollyon side-eyes me, probably angry that I managed to pledge myself to Lord War's cause first. I smirk at him.

"Would the two of you quit ogling each other and follow me?" Lord War taunts. "I've reason to believe this meeting is happening in the art gallery, which is not close."

I smile in the knowledge that Apollyon never got to speak his allegiance. Neither of us dare to speak as we follow Lord War to his destination. I should not have doubted that Lord War was simply waiting for the right time to make his move. Destroying Elias for seemingly no reason, on the day of the banquet no less, would not necessarily be met with applause. Lord War needs to end Lord Death while Lord Death is actively betraying him, actively challenging his power. Lord War is far more intelligent than I give him credit for in my weaker moments.

I glance around me as I walk. The palace grounds are so...much. There are things everywhere. For how vast the grounds are, you would think there would be more open space. Maybe there is open space, but I'm so distracted by all of these flowers and fountains that I can't focus enough to find it.

Apollyon keeps trotting ahead of me, attempting to be closer to Lord War. At first I find it obnoxious, and then I realize _I_ keep trying to catch up to him so that he is _not_ closer to Lord War. It seems that I am just as much of a puppy. Ew.

Every step Lord War takes is purposeful. His stride is powerful and precise. This walk will not end in a small is a battle march.

After what feels like an eternity, we arrive. I can hear Elias's voice ring clear throughout the art gallery, even though we have not entered it, yet.

Lord War appears to be biding his time. Waiting to pounce. He is listening intently, and so I listen intently, as well. Apollyon is looking at me angrily. I shoot an annoyed glance at him. It's not like one of us can _listen harder_ than the other.

It is evident Elias has been speaking for a time, as he is _already_ talking about how we aren't _really_ gods. Or maybe he's smarter than I thought, and he's getting straight to the point because he knows Lord War will end him soon. Either way, his words are irrelevant. Lord War will best him, and Lord Death's foolishness will be dismissed.

"We cannot continue in our current way of life. We cannot continue pretending to be that which we are not. We cannot continue growing fat and blind on the pain and tears of others. War has lead us down a path of darkness that has destroyed countless lives, tearing families to shreds. We have allowed him to rule for selfish cowardice. We have lacked the strength to stand against him alone, but if we stand together, we can set this world back the way it should be!"

I wish I could be shocked by Elias's words, but Elias has always been a fool. He has always had a soft heart for the mortals. We have power, why should we not wield it? What on Earth would be the benefit to us? Surely, after centuries of subjugation, these mortals Elias is so fond of will not embrace us, change of heart or no. He is trying to bring us all to an end. I am torn between rage and curiosity. I want to know what foolish plans Elias has made for building this new world, but at the same time, angry beyond belief that he would willingly tear this life from me.

"A world of freedom and respect for one another—with powers or no, we are all human, and we should all stand together!"

As Elias is finishing his last sentence, Lord War moves into the room, Apollyon and I close behind. I look around. Many of the others are _nodding_ in _agreement._ Have they lost their minds? They have. They've lost their ever loving minds. Do they not know what Lord War _can_ and _will_ do to them, even for the simple betrayal of nodding along?

"What is _this_?" Lord War booms. On the surface he looks amused, a smirk dancing across his lips, but his eyes betray him, as they always do. He is angrier than I have ever seen him, and I have seen him angry _many_ times. "Having a party without inviting your Alpha? That's quite rude."

We are all in grave danger. War is so calm that he is _joking_. This will escalate quickly, I think. War will not be able to control himself much longer. I can practically feel the rage oozing from his pores. He will go after Elias, but Elias has friends here, too, and they will fight for him. Idiots. Elias has done nothing but cause trouble, and they should renounce him, here and now, for showing us all exactly how treacherous he has become. As it stands, more than one with power will have their blood spilled this night.

"It's no party, War. Things are going to change," Elias says with conviction.

Lord War's nails have dug into his palm, and a small drop of blood falls from his hand to the floor.

"Says who?" Lord War's mask almost shatters, but he snatches back his composure before anyone other than me notices. "You, you traitorous filth?"

War takes a single, powerful step toward Elias, but Elias doesn't flinch. He seems prepared to fight, no matter the consequence. What has come over him? Can this Kaija woman, or a book I can only assume _she_ gave him, really be worth his life? Can anything be worth your own life?

Before Elias can reply, Felix steps forward. This should be good.

"Says all of us!" Felix shouts, Kayleon moving to stand with him. I smirk a little. These three think they can defeat Lord War, especially with Apollyon and I at his side? Felix is far too spritely to do much damage. Kayleon, though solidly built, is far too unsure of himself to be victorious in battle. This may not be an easy fight, but it is one we will win.

"The way we're living is wrong!" Felix states. "We cannot continue making slaves of our fellow men." Except yes, we can. Shut up, Felix. Stop trying to ruin _everything_.

"Our fellow men?" The sound that escapes from Lord War is bone chilling. I suppose you could call it a laugh, but there is no joy in it. "You really want to place those pathetic insects on the same plane as _us_? We were born out of the darkness of the Cataclysm with these powers. Do you really believe we were not meant to use them?"

Yes. Exactly. Lord War will talk sense into these people. They cannot possibly be swayed by a man who flounces around like a kitten. And Elias? They haven't been swayed by him thus far, why would that change tonight?

"We were not meant to make ourselves _gods_." Oh my. I don't think I've heard Elias spit his words out before. He has always had great contempt for Lord War, but his disrespect is usually masked by his formality. Not tonight.

"We didn't. The people did that all by their little selves." Lord War is jerking his head around. I think he's trying to cock it and look condescending. I hope it's working on Elias, because I think Lord War looks insane.

"And we should have stopped them." The only head I want to hit against the wall more than my own right now is Elias's. This man is so delusional that he honestly and vehemently believes everything he is saying. Why would you stop someone from worshipping the ground you walk on? Why would that attention be a thing to renounce? Why would we put the lives of mortals ahead of our own? It's nonsense.

Lord War is laughing now. He clearly finds Elias to be just as ridiculous as I do.

"Oh, my little god of Death...you were the last one I found and pulled under my wing. It's a shame you weren't more grateful to me. Your talents are impressive." Lord War's voice has taken on a demonic quality. The danger in it is other-worldly. What is Elias thinking? Surely he sees how this will end?

"You've been defying me all along," Lord War continues, his words dripping with that same demonic tone he spoke with moments ago. "I thought you'd learn when I killed your little pets, but then you even went so far as to steal one of my Offerings, and now you're staging a coup. It's high time I teach you a lesson."

Lord War draws his sword so quickly that I have only a fraction of second to register the movement. Elias mirrors Lord War's motion, his own weapon unsheathed and ready to fight. Felix and Kayleon leap into action, but Elias waves a hand at them. "No," Elias demands, "this is between War and me."

I am torn between excitement at the prospect of Elias _finally_ being out of our hair, and annoyance that he is defying Lord War yet again, especially in so public and so grand a way.

Lord War is circling Elias, waiting for the right time to make his first move. Elias hasn't moved an inch. He seems frozen in place, moving his head every so slightly as he watches Lord War move around him.

"You will regret ever challenging me, Lord of Death." With those words, Lord War attacks. I watch as Lord War and Lord Death exchange blows. I am entranced by Lord War's skill with a blade. He blocks every blow Elias attempts to land, even managing to avoid a slash at his torso that any other would have been taken by. Lord War catches my eye, and I know this is mine and Apollyon's signal to join the fight. Elias has his back to us, and we have the perfect opportunity to aid Lord War in taking care of this nuisance once and for all.

As we raise our swords for battle, Kayleon and Felix step forward, blocking our blows. "Now, now," Felix scolds, "if we aren't allowed to play, you all won't be interfering, either."

Chaos erupts, both literally (damn that woman, she doesn't even _try_ to control herself), and figuratively. The others all face off, each choosing their side. This is not how I envisioned this going. I assumed the others would see Lord War's show of force, and realize he is truly our Alpha. I assumed they would resume their rightful place beneath him, and leave Elias to his fate. Why are they standing against Lord War? It is not possible that they don't know the consequence of their actions. Lord War _will_ win. He has to.

I don't have much time for my thoughts, as Felix begins slashing at me with his blade. I deflect the first few blows easily, but quickly tire. I have nowhere near the endurance or strength of Lord War, and will not be able to fend off Luck's blade for long. As panic tries to overtake me, I lash out wildly at Felix. He isn't expecting such an uncoordinated attack, and I manage to knock his blade from his hands. I lower my weapon slightly, and laugh at him. Lord Luck, eh?

But that was foolish of me, and unfortunately I realize my mistake too late, as Felix charges and knocks me to the ground. My blade escapes my grip, and Felix and I tossle for a moment before rising to our feet. We draw our daggers. I may not have the strength to wield my sword for long, but I am agile, and can best almost anyone with my dagger. Felix will regret this fight.

As we dance around the gallery, landing small blows on one another, I catch a glimpse of Lord War and Elias. Lord War's blade is firmly in Elias's shoulder, and it looks as though Elias narrowly avoided losing a limb.

My attention is diverted as Felix slashes at me again, cutting my chest. I hiss at the stinging sensation, and lunge toward him once again. He dodges, and I feel his arm wrap around my neck, his torso pressed against my back. I feel the sharp tip of his blade at my throat, and bile rises from my stomach. Terror grips me. This cannot be my end.

"Stop this!" I hear a woman scream. Lord War's bride, Kaija, is running toward the battle, looking frantic. I dart my eyes about, not daring to turn my head, and see that Elias is on the ground, blood flowing from his shoulder wound, and from his side.

"Kaija?"I hear Elias say in disbelief, and also fear. He is back on his feet, and she goes to him. After briefly looking him over, she stands at his side, and turns her attention to Lord war.

"None of us are any match for you in a contest of strength, War," Kaija says confidently. What is this woman doing? She's just as mad as Elias. Where is all that fear she had for her offspring during the banquet? Surely she realizes facing Lord War head-on is far more dangerous to her and her child than _dancing_. What is there between these two that they would risk _everything_ to defy Lord War? "However," she says, "as Elias said, we have only to stand together, and it is you who will be no match for us."

Why is she so confident? She has seen all that Lord War can do. She has no doubt seen the scars he left on Elias' body. She has been attacked by him, and seen the living conditions of his brides. She trusts completely that Elias will stand by her. That they will do this _together_. And Elias believes the same. How? And why?

"You," Lord War spits out. "You're the cause for all of this. Death has been a pest for centuries, but it wasn't until _you_ came along that he actually got up the nerve to defy me."

Those were my thoughts, exactly. What could a mortal woman have to offer Elias that would be better than the power he holds here? Does he not realize how miserable his life would be outside these walls?

"He had the nerve all along," Kaija says with certainty. "He just needed a good reason."

Does she think _she_ is the good reason? _Is_ she the good reason? Can there even _be_ a good reason to challenge Lord War's reign?

"Well, isn't that precious?" Lord War says mockingly. "Tell me, Offering...what happens if I take away his reason?"

Lord War quickly pulls a spear from his back and sends it hurtling straight at Kaija. _That_ will end this. _That_ will break Elias, watching Kaija die.

Felix releases me as the spear leaves Lord War's hands, and I scurry off to the left so I am no longer in his reach.

I turn my head just in time to see Elias send Kaija flying off to the side, and I watch as the spear strikes him squarely. My hand flies to my mouth, which is open wide in shock. He didn't. He couldn't have. _Why_ would he do such a thing? _Why_ would he sacrifice himself for her? I fall to my knees. My mind is racing.

I stand, fury and confusion rushing through me as I watch the others wrestle Lord War to the ground. I feel hands grabbing at me, pushing me back to my knees. I thrash, trying to free myself, my eyes never leaving Lord War. There are too many hands on me. There is too much going on. I stop fighting, frozen, as Lord War begins to speak.

"Do you really think they'll accept you if they know what you really are?" Lord War is screaming, his voice raw with anger. "They'll hunt you down and kill you all! At least I've already taken care of one of you for them!" He has not stopped fighting completely. Every other word or so, he jerks violently in an attempt to escape the others' grasp. He is laughing uncontrollably. He seems to have lost all semblance of sanity. His eyes are wild, and his movements are sporadic and uncontrolled.

I feel one pair of hands leave me, and watch as Felix crosses the room to be by Elias.

My eyes keep darting back and forth between Lord War and Elias, though I am not doing it on purpose. I feel like I have very little control over my own mind right now, let alone my body. Lord War is still laughing, though much more quietly now. His head is shaking, and his body is making an attempt to rock back and forth, although those restraining him are making it difficult for him to do so.

I forcibly move my head so that I am looking in Elias's direction, and I see that Kaija is crouched down beside him. She is saying, "No, no, no, no," over and over again. Why is she doing that? It's obvious what has happened to him. It's obvious he cannot survive the blow. Saying "no" won't change anything. And what difference does it make? There are plenty of men in this world. She can simply choose another, can't she? She was going to be a bride to Lord War, and now Lord War is unhinged, subdued, and, it seems, unable to hurt her. Lord War is...powerless.

"Kaija," Elias says, pulling me out of my own thoughts and back into the present moment. His voice is weak, and it is clear that speaking is difficult for him. "Are you injured?" he asks her.

 _What_? That man is lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, facing his imminent death, and he is thinking about whether or not _she_ is injured? _Why_? What is going on between these two? What are they playing at here? What is this connection they seem to have? It's terrifying.

Elias lifts a hand to Kaija's face, which obviously causes him discomfort. She is shaking her head as he cups her face. He winces. This man is living his final moments, and he is willfully putting himself through additional pain to comfort someone else. My mind is numb. I cannot understand this behavior. I try again and again to think of a reason he would do this, but none comes to me. My mind keeps drawing blanks.

Kaija is bent over Elias now, crying about it not working. What? What is not working? Fuck. I am even more confused now.

"Miss Kaija," I recognize Reseda's voice speaking. "My name is Reseda, and I have the power of healing. Our powers don't work on one another. I've already tried. I'm so sorry."

So Kaija _does_ have power? The baby really _is_ Elias's child? What power does Kaija claim to have, since Reseda has the power of healing? What the _fuck_ is going on here?

"No," Kaija says. She sounds almost angry. Why would she be angry? Does she feel stupid? Maybe she doesn't have power, and those who do are taking pity on her because, well, she seems rather pitiful right now? "It _has_ to work. I _have_ to heal him. I can do this."

Is she worried about having someone to raise her child? Because rumor has it Kayleon has been tricked into raising some poor woman's child. You'd think after all the trickery Kaija pulled within the palace walls, she'd have no problem pulling a little outside of them.

What was her goal? I thought it was to usurp Lord War, which she has done. Her task is complete. She no longer requires Elias's aid. Does she have a secondary motive, one that necessitates Elias's survival?

"Kaija!" Elias exclaims forcefully, and I am once again dragged back into scene before me. " _Please_ , Kaija. It's all right. You're safe, and that's all that matters."

 _That's_ all that _matters_? That Kaija is safe? What of his own life? What of the empire Lord War built? What of our futures? What will happen now? How can Kaija's safety be the _only_ thing that matters to him? Why does it matter at all right now?

"No, it isn't," Kaija laments. "I need you, Elias."

Something in the tone of her voice, the way the words fall heavy from her lips, belies a meaning other than her need for his participation in a further plot. She says the words as though she needs Elias as she needs air to breathe. Is this woman as mad as War? Does she really believe she cannot survive without a bedroom companion?

"And I will never leave you," I hear Elias say quietly.

Um. Yes, you will. Soonish, I think. They're both insane. We're all insane. Lovely.

Elias has more to say, though, and so I strain to hear him. "I'm just going on ahead to wait for you in paradise."

What. The fuck. Is he talking about? Maybe he's rambling because he lost so much blood.

Kaija lets out a sob. "But I'm one of you," she says through continued sobs. "It could take forever for me to get to you."

Okay, so she _is_ for sure one of us? Maybe? Also, where the fuck do these two think they are going? Have they looked around them? This palace _is_ Paradise. Isn't it?

Elias is speaking again. I really have to try to focus. "..seven hundred years for you, Kaija. I will wait to the end of eternity if it means seeing you again."

I feel like I've been struck, hard. I can't seem to pinpoint _where_ I've been struck, but it hurts, and I'm not fond of the sensation. Can one person really mean so much that you would wait eons to be with them? And seriously. Where the fuck is this place he's waiting in? Because, again, I'm very, very sure he is dying.

Elias is taking breathes that rattle his entire body now, and Kaija is wiping blood from his face. Yes, _definitely_ dying.

"What am I supposed to do without you?" Kaija's words bleed from her. It sounds as though she is dying, too. That funny feeling is back, and I am even less fond of it than I was the first time.

"You'll live," Elias whispers. "You'll do what you know you have to do. For the first time in over seven hundred years, the people are free to do and believe as they please. You have to show them how. You are bridge between those with power and the ones without. Use that heart of yours, and help them, Kaija."

Use that heart of hers. Perhaps it is my heart that's hurting? The pain does seem centered in my chest. I wonder briefly what is wrong with it, then force myself to focus once again.

"How?" Kaija pleads.

"You've been a free thinker all your life," Elias states, his voice growing weaker with every word. "It's part of why I love you. You'll figure it out." I clench my jaw, and squeeze my eyes closed. Why does this _hurt_ so much?

I glance back to where War is kneeling. His lips are moving, but no sound is coming out. The rocking, though subtle, is still present. He's no longer jerking around, but that doesn't make it any less difficult to watch. Suddenly the thought strikes me that _I_ don't know what I will do without _War_. I shove that thought down, as the sheer terror I feel at its existence makes me sick to my stomach. I don't want to think that thought right now. My head is spinning, and hurting, and pounding in rhythm with my heart.

"You were supposed to stay with me until I grew old and grey." Kaija seems to be choking on her words, and I see that tears are flowing freely down her face.

"I know," Elias answers her. "And that I truly do regret. My time with you on this earth has been far too short."

"And our child…"Kaija trails off.

Now, Elias is also crying. Am I crying? My face is wet. Maybe my face is sweating. I do feel hot. Yes, probably I am sweating. I have no reason to cry. Crying is something weak people do, and I am not weak.

"Our _son_ ," Elias says, his hands on Kaija's stomach. He is having a difficult time breathing, and, therefore, speaking. "It's a boy. His name is...Davian...It means beloved."

I am sweating far more profusely now. I wonder why I am sweating only on my face? Perhaps it has something to do with the pain in my chest. I wonder if they will let me see a healer after this. I think there is definitely something wrong with me. I...I _need_ to focus, and stop worrying about my sweaty face. I still have little to no idea what is actually happening here, and that is frightening me. I keep feeling bile rise from my stomach, and I continually swallow it down.

"You're sure?" Kaija says.

"Yes." Even that one word is difficult for him to speak. "And I'm…so sorry. I won't be there…to meet him with you… There is so much…I'll miss…"

I wish he would stop talking and die already. Each time he speaks, that feeling in my chest gets worse. I don't _like_ that feeling in my chest. I don't like any of the feelings I am having, and I don't much care for the feelings everyone else seems to be having, either.

"At least," Elias continues. "At least I was able to protect you. You'll both be…safe."

He has _absolutely_ no way of knowing that. What if the pregnancy has complications? What if War breaks free after he dies, and murders Kaija, their child, or both? He must be making himself feel better about dying. They seem to think the worst part about Elias dying is that they will not be together for a time, instead of the Elias being dead part.

Felix is now crouched beside Kaija, and he and Elias are...holding hands? I can't see well, since Kaija is blocking my view. No, no. Not holding hands, just grabbing each other's arms. Still weird though. Felix is focused solely on Elias. I've seen Felix use his power enough to know that he is using it now. He's touching Elias, so he must be reading his thoughts. What could Elias be thinking? Releasing his grip on Elias, Felix squeezes Kaija around the shoulders, then moves a few paces away.

"Tell him," Elias says to Kaija. "Tell our son…that I loved him. Tell him I loved him…and you…more than life itself. And tell him…I'm sorry…for not—"

"No," Kaija says sternly. "I will tell him you loved us. I will tell him of the strong, loving, incredible man that was his father. I'll tell him how you gave everything to make the world better for us and that you gave your life to keep us safe…but I will never, never apologize for you. You are going on to Paradise before us because of your sacrifice. I want you to run through those gates with your head held high. You are my husband, Elias, and I am so proud of you."

Kaija leans down and kisses Elias. I am terribly confused by everything she has just said. I have never viewed Elias as strong, nor incredible. I am not convinced a single thing about this new world they envision will be better. I don't even know what their vision is. I am utterly bemused about this "Paradise" nonsense, and now there are gates, too. And why is she so proud of Elias? He technically lost. He is _dying_ , after all. Why is that something to be proud of? I wish at least a _small_ part of this made sense.

Elias and Kaija exchange the phrase "I love you". Then, Elias takes a shaky breath, and breathes no more.

These are tears. I can't deny that now. But _why_ do I have tears leaking from my eyes? This whole scene should seem pathetic to me, and yet I am crying over the death of someone I have hated for centuries.

I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to stop the flow of water coming from them. It works a little, but not enough. I realize no one is holding me down any longer, and I lean heavily backward, my hands barely keeping me from falling flat on my back. I feel utterly spent, as though I have spent days on end in unceasing battle. The pain in my chest is unbearable, and I do everything I can to shove that pain away; to calm my racing thoughts; to regain some miniscule amount of control over either my body or my mind. I don't even care which one, at this point.

Kaija is wailing, but her wailing contains words, and I feel like I should hear those words, so I listen.

"...I survived and did everything I knew to do! I have been faithful to You!" Kaija is looking upward. I also look upward, but I do not see anyone up there to speak to. "God, if this is a test, I cannot bear it. Losing him is far beyond my strength. Please, I know that you give sufficient grace in all things, but don't ask me to bury this man. Not now. Please, grant me the gift of life for him. _Please_ , Father, spare his life! Allow me to use Your gift this one final time. I don't know how to live without him anymore. I don't know how I'll carry on alone."

Apparently she's speaking to her father, who is both invisible and can stand on the ceiling. Interesting. Although, she called him God, first. Yes. So, she is speaking to a god. I wonder if this god is from that book Elias was holding when we first arrived in the art gallery. If the god Kaija is talking about can give people life...I shake my head, trying to clear it of all these scattered ideas that don't make sense.

"If he cannot live," Kaija continues, "then please, Father, let me die with him. Please, just just let me be with him...please…"

These tears are getting ridiculous. I can't even see properly anymore. No matter how forcefully I try to rid myself of the pain in my chest, it only continues to grow more intense. My breathing is quicker than it should be, and I can't keep my train of thought focused.

Barnaby and Diggory are comforting Kaija. People are pouring into the art gallery. My head is throbbing. I lean forward and hang it between my knees in an attempt to dull the ache.

People are shouting in disbelief. Kaija is strewn across Elias's chest sobbing, "Please, please,please…"

"You may as well stop pleading." I whip my head up at the familiar sound of War's voice. "Death has never been yours. Since the Cataclysm, his life has belonged to _me_. I could have ended him long ago. Perhaps I should have. I would have saved myself a lot of headache. I told you I would break you. Who knew it would be something as simple as getting rid of that pathetic wretch that did it?"

Suddenly, my head is somewhat clearer, though it is still aching. I'm shocked that War has managed to speak coherently. It seems Elias' death snapped him out of...whatever the hell he was doing over there. Quite the opposite of the effect it had on me…

"You shut your mouth!" That's Felix. My eyes are puffy and I have to squint a little to see properly, but I can't mistake that voice. It has grated on my nerves many a time during this long, long life.

Kaija rises, leaving Elias's side, and the woman who would have been Elias's newest bride takes her place beside him. Kaija is approaching War. His twisted grin is plastered on his face, taunting her.

"His _name_ is Elias," Kaija says angrily. "And his life has _never_ belonged to you. For seven centuries he has fought you. His body is enough evidence of that. You may have won battles along the way, but you never broke him He's the one person you never broke. No matter how many times you knocked him down, he always got back up, and he always went right back to fighting you. He was so smart you didn't even know it most of the

time."

Kaija is circling War, using his idiosyncratic move against him.

"And now look at you," she continues. "Despite the empire you built, and despite all your power, here you are, in the end of it all, on your knees, watching as your dominion crumbles. I have spent my life under your thumb. The last four months, you have tortured me in every imaginable way, and tonight, you have stolen my husband. You have stolen the father of my son. You have taken _everything_ from me."

She keeps holding her stomach, as though touching it helps her in some way. I do not understand _how_ it could help her, but doing so seems to add even more strength to her voice.

"Despite that," her face is emotionless as she meets War's stare, "I pity you. For all your effort and all the power you collected, you are nothing. You have nothing. You will die pitiful, and alone, and utterly insignificant. Though you have stolen everything from me, you will hold authority over my life no more. Would you like to know why?"

War doesn't look particularly interested in why, but he does look a little defeated. That is the first time I've seen that look in him, and I hate it. There is a feeling in my chest again, but it is not the same feeling I had when Kaija and Elias were speaking. It feels...oh fuck me. I have no idea how it feels. It feels confusing. There. Done. Kaija is speaking again, and I have to _pay attention_.

"Because for however brief a time, God granted me the love of that man. That man is stronger than you could have ever hoped to be. Through all of your cruelty, he held on to his humanity, and the crowd of people circled around him now is proof of that. He rallied all of these people to fight you, and he won. And here you are, as harmless as a dog on a leash. Your evil is done, and we will carry on. His blood will carry on through our son, and we will build a new world with the true God as our direction…just like Elias wanted."

There's that _other_ chest feeling again. The one that isn't _quite_ as confusing as the one I had when I looked at War.

"That was a lovely speech," War taunts, trying to be witty, but those eyes of his betray him, and I know he is wounded. "In the end, though, am I not the stronger of we two? Whatever my status otherwise, here at the end I am alive, and he is dead."

Quite true. Irrelevant to everything Kaija just said, but true nonetheless.

"That is true. He is dead. But if God will grant me the strength, he will not be that way for long." Kaija walks back over to Elias.

Kaija spends quite a long time simply touching Elias' chest. Nothing is happening, and people are starting to glance awkwardly at each other, many casting pitying looks in Kaija's direction. I was excited to see what this God person could do, but it appears he can't do much of anything.

Just as Kaija hangs her head in defeat, I hear Barnaby speaking.

"It's happening," he marvels, growing more and more excited with every word. "Kaija, you're healing him. This is how it starts!"

"That's not possible!" War rages. "I killed him! That isn't possible!"

I look over at War as he screams. He looks...furious, yes, but also panicked. He really does get riled quite easily. All Kaija's hands are doing is glowing, for goodness sake.

Speaking of Kaija, she is looking into a space it seems only she can see. The glow from her hands is faint, but it seems to grow in intensity as time goes on. It's interesting, for sure, but I don't know how much stock I can put in a god who can only make someone's hands glow when they touch a dead body. That's more odd than anything else, really.

Kaija makes a noise that sounds an awful lot like she is in pain. Diggory argues with her, telling her she _must_ stop. Good luck, Diggory. I don't think that woman believes she _must_ do anything.

As Kaija continues to glow and argue with Diggory about whether stopping the glow is a good idea, everyone else starts making a lot of noise. I can't concentrate well enough to make any of it out, although I swear I heard the word "life" quite a bit. Kaija and Diggory are now yelling to hear each other over the din, and I begin to wish very much that they would all shut up. The noise is oppressive. I press my hands against my ears, and curl into myself, hoping to block some of this out.

It works. Soon, I can't hear a thing. Keeping my ears covered tightly, I rock back and forth, attempting to calm my nerves. My mind is trying desperately to fire off thoughts, but it is shooting blanks. After a good length of time, I look up from the floor, and I see Elias _standing_. My mouth falls open, and I gasp, then quickly crawl backwards and press myself against the wall. _What the hell is going on?_


	4. Chapter 4

I can't crawl far enough away from this. War is raging blindly. Those who are restraining him are struggling to do so. Someone shouts for further physical restraints. I see someone run out of the gallery, and return with a mess of something in their hands. Rope. I can see that it is rope as War is tied up. His feet are bound with a measure of rope left slack between them so he can still walk. His hands are tied behind his back, and rope is wrapped tightly around his torso to keep his arms from moving even a little. Elias says a few things, but I don't really hear what he's saying. A few voices answer him. I see that they are tying the hands of a few others. War is led out of the gallery, along with those who just had their hands tied. I watch him, my chest tight and and my heart racing as quickly as my mind, until he is gone from my sight. I scan the room again. Nearly everyone is still crowded around Elias, so I can't really see him.

At War's removal, the noise resumed. So many voices are speaking at once that I can't make out a single one. I hear jubilation in the mess of words and phrases. It contrasts starkly with my panicked state. War…

War is done for. He is powerless. He no longer holds sway over this world. He has been bested. He has been humiliated. Even his murder of Elias was undone.

What do I _do_ now? Elias spoke of freedom for the people...does that mean I would be free as well? I expected to be imprisoned along with War, but here I am, melting into a wall, with not a single person paying me any mind. Was I - am I - really so little of a threat?

There is a lot of touching going on among the others. Many are embracing. One by one, the crowd begins to disperse, until only Felix, Kaija, and Elias are left. Kaija looks at me, and then at Elias. She sighs, then Wraps her arms around him. After a long moment, she lets go, and exits the art gallery. Felix appears more hesitant than Kaija to leave Elias. Elias nods toward Kaija's retreating form, but Felix shakes his head vigorously.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. You were dead not 20 minutes ago. And this piece of filth," Felix glares angrily in my direction, "helped see to that. Nope. I'll stay right where I am."

"Felix," Elias says gently, "I assure you, I am fine. I feel more alive than I have in all the years since the Cataclysm. I also assure you I can handle being left alone with Cachexys. He is...having a difficult time, it seems. I think he needs some direction."

My head starts shaking back and forth, though I don't remember telling myself to do that. I hear a noise. It is low and pitiful, and it seems to be incredibly close. Where is it coming fro- oh. Ew. That noise is coming from me. Since thinking doesn't seem to be doing me any good, I refocus my efforts and attempt to stop the noise. After a few moments, I am successful.

Felix spends many moments looking from Elias to me, then back again. Eventually, his eyes meet Elias's. He nods curtly, then turns and walks out of the room.

 _Fuck._ Now it's just Elias and I. I try to crawl further into the wall, but it isn't physically possible. That feeling in my chest I had earlier when I looked at War returns, and I once again feel bile rising to my throat. I frantically search the room for something, anything, to focus on except for Elias. As it has done all evening, my body betrays me, and my eyes keep stealing glances at his approaching frame.

What does Elias mean, I need _direction_? I am not a puppet, nor a child. I can direct myself. Can't I? I don't need _him_. I don't need _his_ new world. I don't want it, either.

None of this would have happened if Kaija hadn't interfered. Elias didn't _actually_ challenge War for so long, and then _she_ came along and ruined _everything._ _She_ is the cause of _all_ of this. All over a book, it seems, and some intimate moments with Elias. How pathetic.

Elias is in front of me now. He has a gentle look in his eyes, and he is staring down at me with what I assume to be pity. I hate it. I attempt once more to move further backward, but this stupid wall is in the way. Elias stoops down, placing one knee on the ground and resting his forearm on his other one.

"Cachexys," he says calmly. "Are you all right?"

I...am I _what_? _Elias_ is asking _me_ if I am...all right? I just tried to kill his stupid lackey, Felix, and I have _always_ made my allegiance to War known. Why the fuck does he care if I am all right? Why is he even talking to me? Why wasn't I tied up immediately and led away with the others? Why am I not with War?

I stare at him blankly, unable to form a response.

For a little while, Elias simply returns my stare, although instead of emptiness in his eyes, I see...honestly I don't know what I see. Perhaps it's one of those words Elias uses so often. Kindness? Compassion? I don't know. I'm not entirely sure I care, either.

"Cachexys," Elias begins. His voice is still calm, but there is a serious tone to it. "Things _will_ change. I will no longer stand idly by while so many are oppressed and hungry. Anyone who wishes to cling to the old ways, who will attempt to continue to subjugate or harm those without power, will not be allowed to remain free. While I would like more than anything to create peace among we who have power, and for we who have power to band together and help those who do not, I know I cannot force anyone to do so. We all have a choice to make, Cachexys. _You_ have a choice to make. War cannot control you any longer. He cannot hurt you, and he cannot cause you pain. You can become part of something great, Cachexys. All you need to do is make a choice, but I need to know, right now, what your choice will be."

Elias leans his head to one side, his gaze remaining gentle, but purposeful. What am I supposed to say? Will I die if I make the wrong choice? How is he so sure War will not regain power? How does he know War has been bested for good? What if War is simply playing with Elias, trying to pull him into a false sense of security, before he makes his next move? Do I dare ally myself with Elias when I have no idea what War is thinking? After all, War kept his knowledge of this meeting from me. He could have known more. He could have plotted further. The thought of pledging my loyalty to Elias makes that icky feeling slam into my chest again. I start to panic once more. Even though Elias says I have to make a choice, I feel as though I don't really have one.

"Cachexys, are you with us? Will you choose what is right? I need your answer."

I nod. Barely, but I do, and Elias acknowledges it with a nod of his own. In one fluid motion, he rises. Elias reaches toward me, his hand outstretched. I stare at it. He grasps my forearm firmly, and pulls me to my feet. Standing feels odd after so much time on the ground.

"I want you to know, Cachexys, that I understand what you've been through. I understand why you made the choices you did. War did not make it easy to be his enemy, but neither did he make it easy to be his ally. While I do not agree with your choices, I can empathize with your reasons behind making them. And I want you to know that I forgive you."

White hot rage hits me, spreading from my gut and consuming my being. I begin swinging wildly at Elias, trying desperately to land a blow. Elias attempts to pull me to him, to embrace me as he embraced so many others this evening, but I shove away from him violently, and run blindly toward the exit. As I pass over the threshold, I feel a set of hands on me. I am pulled sideways, and my hands are twisted painfully behind my back.

"Where do you think you're going, you little shit?"

 _Felix._ I _hate_ Felix.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sitting in a room. I wouldn't call it lavish, but it would be considered nice by the common people. The bed is comfortable. I have had plenty of food and water. There is even a window I can look out. This is not what I envisioned when I knew I'd be held captive.

Felix tried to hurt me, but Elias, who followed close on my heels when I left the art gallery, quickly put an end to that. He said a lot of things about not "stooping" and also some things about Felix not knowing the whole story. Felix didn't seem to like that, but he tied my hands like the others, and let me be led away.

To be honest, I didn't like Elias's words, either. What makes him think he knows the whole story? What story was he even talking about? _My_ story? Elias has had as little to do with my story as I could manage. I never cared for how little respect or admiration Elias showed War. War is strong, and powerful, and dangerous, and he deserves - deserved? - deserves to be worshipped. Elias is simply a soft-hearted fool who couldn't see any of that. And he has the nerve to tell someone else _they_ don't know the whole story.

War paid Elias a lot of attention, so I couldn't _always_ manage to stay away from him, but I sure as hell tried. I never liked how much attention War gave Elias. Why he would reward someone who treated him with such disrespect was always lost on me. I never got away with so much as dropping something I was meant to hold without War giving me a beating. Why did Elias have so much leeway? War hurt him, obviously, but not nearly as often as he hurt me. I was loyal to War. I gave him everything. What was so wonderful about Elias that he got away with _so much_?

And Kaija. I have quickly grown to hate that name. She has ruined everything. Everyone I know, everything I enjoy, everything I have has been taken from me. She told War _he_ took everything from _her_ , but that's absurd. She is the one doing the taking. War has held this empire for centuries. He gave people power. He gave them prestige. He made them mighty. _She_ tore all of that down, and I hate her for it. Blaming War for her treachery will get her nowhere fast.

War. I don't know what to think about War. Everyone is talking about how horrible he is. How he has hurt the people. How he has perverted the way those who do not have power view us, the ones who do. I don't see how it's perverted to assume that someone who is more powerful than you is god-like. And War _is_. He _is_ god-like. He is an Adonis. He is strong, and cunning, and intelligent. Until today, I truly believed he could beat anyone, no matter the circumstances. Now...now I don't know what to think.

War is being held in less...desirable quarters. His hands and feet remain bound unless he is eating, or needs to relieve himself. Only those with power are allowed to see to him, because any mere human would be easily controlled by him. I don't like the idea of War being treated like this. It has kept me awake the past few nights. How can these people defy War so easily? Why are they so sure he no longer poses a threat? Why -

My thoughts are interrupted as the door to my cell- my room - opens. _She_ enters, and I am immediately angry. What is she doing here? What is her purpose? I am certain no good can come from her visit.

"Why are you here? Go! Leave! I don't want you here. You ruined _everything_. You have ruined my life. You have ruined War's empire! LEAVE!"

My shouting attracts the attention of those outside, and both Felix and Elias rush in.

Kaija holds up her hand as they barge in, slowing them to a halt before they get to me. I am still a few feet from Kaija, but I was rapidly approaching her before they entered.

"It's okay, you two. Really. I will be fine. Let me speak to Cachexys alone, please," Kaija says.

Elias and Felix exchange a glance. Elias and Kaija exchange a glance. Elias and Felix exchange a glance once more, and, with Felix glaring at me as though he could murder me with his stare, they leave the room.

I am still angry, and I absolutely refuse to look at this woman who has torn my world to shreds.

She can talk all she wants, but she can't make me listen.

"It's true, Cachexys, my actions did bring your world crashing down around you. I can own that. I am not above admitting you have been hurt because of my actions. I think, in the long run, you will forgive me. I think it will be a positive change for you. But I understand that right now, you don't see it that way, and that's okay. I can meet you where you're at."

Her words cause my head to spin, which makes me even angrier. I hate how confused I have felt since War was overpowered. I begin yelling again, throwing everything I can at her in an attempt to cause her pain.

"Shut up! I hate you. You have no idea what you've done. You are a fool! I could hurt you, you know! I could hurt your baby. I could kill it." My words become quieter, and I approach her slowly.

"Yes, Cachexys, you could. You could do that. But you are a loyal soul. Elias has told me enough about you for me to see that. You swore an oath to Elias, that you would not continue in the old ways, and I believe you will hold yourself to that oath. I think you have the integrity to do that much, regardless of how you're feeling about me right now."

Her words infuriate me. I close the distance between us, wrapping my hands roughly around her neck.

"I did not swear an oath, despite what your precious Elias told you. The most I did was _nod_ at him, and it was only to ensure my own survival. Don't be so foolish as to think you understand me, or my motives. I could kill you right now. I could take your breath from you. You thought you would die by War's hands, but here you are, about to die by mine!"

I expect to see fear and anger in her eyes, but instead I see sadness. She looks as if she might cry, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I know, Cachexys. I understand. I know you have done what you had to in order to survive. I know that you have always done what you needed to do to survive, for as long as you've been living."

She looks into my eyes. She should be pleading with me. She should be begging me to stop. She should be terrified of losing her place in this world. I will make her feel that fear.

"I'm going to kill you now, _Kaija_." I spit her name, trying to put all my hate and anger toward her into two small syllables.

But Kaija remains calm. She doesn't flinch. She doesn't try to pry me off of her, nor does she yell for aid.

Quietly, she says, "Okay."

Tremors overcome me, starting in my hands, but spreading to my body. I realize that I will not hurt this woman. I will not kill her. Oddly, even though I could easily use my abilities on her, I feel as though I am unable to fight her.

She looks so peaceful, even with my shaky hands still wrapped around her throat. A breeze enters the room, knocking a bit of hair loose from her braid. It falls in front of her face, and for some reason, I can no longer bear this. The tremors become too much, and I fall to my knees, sobbing. I feel myself fall forward, and now I am on my hands and knees in front of the woman I just threatened to murder.

She should be angry with me. Furious. She should be shouting "how dare you" and things of that nature. Instead, she sits down beside me, and gently guides my head onto her lap. She undoes the ribbon tied at the base of my neck, and begins running her fingers through my hair. She hums the most beautiful tune I have ever heard. I feel my body relax. The tremors ease, and calm washes over me. Slowly, I drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since my outburst toward Kaija. I was released that same day. I had no idea what to do, or where to go. I sat around the palace, feeling lost, for hours after I was let out of the room.

Elias found me sitting in one of the many gardens. He told me Kaija had spoken with him, and they thought it might be a good idea for me to come live with them. He said they had already moved out of the palace. They had a house and enough land to grow their own crops. I stared at him, unsure of what to say. He told me he'd leave me to think on it.

I was sitting in that same spot, hours later, when Kaija came to me. She asked how I was, if I was feeling all right, and if I had eaten. I shook my head at the last question. No, I hadn't. Kaija grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go home, then, and get a warm meal in you," she said, as if me going to her home was the most natural thing in the world. So, I did. And then I simply didn't leave.

Every night since, Elias, Kaija, and I have had our evening meal together. It's awkward for me. They act like it's so easy, this being-together thing. They act like small conversations and kind words are normal. Have they really had this experience all their lives? Is this how most people live? How they treat each other? I am still confused over all of this, but I am starting to think it _might_ be a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

I am sitting on a bench in front of the house. I enjoy spending mornings outside, especially if I awake early enough to see the sunrise. It is cold, but the cold has never bothered me. And besides, Kaija has found me a wonderfully warm coat.

Kaija and Elias are leaving today. They are bringing food and medical supplies to the surrounding villages. Kaija said they will also be bringing the news of War's defeat, and of the new world they hope to establish. They will tell them of the gathering they have planned at the end of the month, where Elias will officially offer an apology to the common people. Kaija has her special book tucked into her pack. She is going to share its contents with those who express a desire to learn.

I am not going. I don't want to. I may find Elias tolerable, and _maybe_ I like Kaija, but that doesn't mean I want to spend my time among peasants. Not to mention I'm fairly certain I heard talk of _Felix_ going along, and my feelings toward that particular man have not changed one bit.

Kaija was not pleased with my decision, but she maintained that I am free to choose. At first, I waited for her to become angry. I thought she was simply waiting until I let my guard down to punish me for being disobedient. Here we are, though, on the morning of their departure, and neither she nor Elias have acted on her disapproval. So now, I am left wondering how I could make a choice so obviously at odds with what they want, and walk away unscathed.

I hear the door open, and feel the bench sag slightly as someone takes a seat.

"It's cold, Cachexys! Come inside! You'll catch your death out here if you're not careful!" Kaija exclaims.

She worries about me a lot. It confuses me, as most everything about my new life does. She is always saying things will or will not kill someone, or that they had better mind themselves or they'll get hurt. I think she is practicing "mothering", because that is what I heard Ahava say one evening. Well, not that Kaija was practicing, but that she will be good at it.

"It's not so cold. It's brisk." I say to Kaija.

"Cachexys," she says, her tone playful yet scolding, "there are icicles hanging from the roof. It is _cold._ Now come inside. I've made breakfast. I'll make you some cocoa before I leave, too. You should warm up that body of yours. You don't have any meat on your bones to do it for you!"

She taps on my knee, then stands and heads to the front door. I give one last look toward the sunrise, and I follow her inside.


End file.
